


The MaChamp

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Deepthroating, Four arms bro, Four arms come in handy, Fucked in the air, Implied Breeding, Large Cock, Other, Pearl Necklace, Pokephilia, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, blowjob, handjob, implied human/Pokemon pregnancy, pun not intended, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: After Anna stumbles into an actual Pokémon Gym (That is, a gym for Pokémon to work out at) she decides to get a quick bit of exercise in.  However, gym clothes don’t leave much to the imagination, and she picks up an admirer…





	The MaChamp

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters in this fic are over 18. And so should you. Hint. Hint.

_Pokémon Gym._

Anna Mavis smiled as she walked towards the giant double doors where dejected trainers were leaving.  She was beyond amped after going down the routes, training hard- and she was ready to show her stuff to the world in another gym battle!

As she walked through the entrance, however, she understood why so many disappointed trainers were leaving.

It wasn’t a Pokémon Gym- it was a gym…for Pokémon.

Well, it was a change of pace, but also…kind of a letdown?  She walked inside, and looked around- not many Pokémon were training here, and there didn’t seem to be any staff on duty.  It was mostly bored fighting types keeping their strength up, and working out on equipment made for humans.

“…Looks like someone made a poor business decision.”  She shrugged, walking inside and cupping her chin- she had been training so long, she hadn’t gotten a good full body workout in a while…and since nobody was on duty…probably nobody would mind if she used the equipment, as long as she wiped down.

Smiling, she headed off to the changing room, humming a little pre-workout-tune.

* * *

 

“Ten…Eleven…Twelve…Thirteen…”

Beads of sweat started to drop down her brow and pool into the sports bra she was wearing as she went to the floor, squatting on the ground as she let out a pent up breath- before rising with a great strain, as she hoisted the heavy weights up again, having started a new set after increasing the weight.  Letting out a sigh- she kept going- past twenty- past thirty.  Squatting down and stretching the tight gym shorts that showcased an excellent rear end to anyone behind her- and there was someone behind her.

Her display of strength, endurance, and raw power had drawn the eye of a very muscular suitor.  Who quickly wandered into view.

Anna looked up, noticing the Machamp for the first time- who quickly began to flex and display for her, posing and tightening his powerful muscles in front of her eyes.

Anna smiled- grinning wide at the Machamp, who was emboldened by her happiness, drawing closer- starting to sweat as he increased the intensity of his display.  Every muscle in his body tightened to a rock-hard firmness- as he drew closer and closer.  Soon, there wasn’t even a foot between them, as she finished her set of fifty, setting the weights back up on the rack.  Her blonde hair was now plastered to her face, and her dull blue-green eyes were twinkling.

“Ma-Champ!”  It called, proud and puffing out his pecs.

“You calling it next, big guy?  You can use it now.”  She smiled, unaware of what she had done.  In the Pokémon’s eyes, she had returned his display of power, consented to his closeness- and then, with those words, consented to mating.

Two arms held her biceps, hoisting her up into the air (“Woah!”) as the second pair of hands grabbed the waistband to her gym shorts- yanking them down along with her panties as he adjusted her grip, and took off her sports bra with practiced ease, her large bosom no longer constrained.

“W-woah- h-hang on there, big guy, I think we have a bit of a miscommunication on our haaaaa…”

Her eyes widened as he yanked down his own briefs- a dull grey cock finally free.  Eleven inches in length, throbbing and hard- a bead of precum already at the tip.

He had paused, confused by her words.  Had he misinterpreted something?

Anna, for her part, licked her lips.

“Put me down, big guy.”  She smiled, as the Machamp set her down.  She was only in her shoes, now- just as they touched the ground, she dropped to her knees, breathing over the tip as she stared down the length of his shaft.

“I’m leading.”  She stated, as she kissed the tip- Machamp recoiling in pleasure as her tongue started to swirl around his tip.  Her tongue was dancing along him as she pulled back his foreskin, now taking the whole head into her mouth, looking up at the superpowered Pokémon, who was still standing firm- but definitely breathing heavier.  Two of his hands rested on her shoulders- while another two cradled her head, not moving her- just gently stroking the short blonde locks on her hair.

Anna closed her eyes- and started to ease the length down her throat.  It was perfectly shaped like a human’s, but quite thick, and rock hard, just like the rest of his musculature.  She kept going- about five inches down, before pulling back- Machamp groaning in need as she relaxed her throat- swallowing as she swirled her tongue around the shaft.  She moaned softly, preparing- and moved forward.

She went past four inches- then five, six, seven, eight- her eyes were starting to close as she tried to fight the instinctive reflex to gag and choke on the impossible length in her mouth and throat- tongue rubbing on the hard shaft.

Nine.  Ten.

Her hands reached around as she gripped his rear, moving closer and closer as he started to throb, his legs starting to shudder due to the pleasure…

Eleven.

Her lips rested along the base of his shaft, moaning softly around him- as her shaking hands rested on her knees.  She was unable to breathe- but gods, this was something else…

She held herself there as long as she could- eyes screwing shut as her hands lifted to touch and feel the bulge in her stuffed throat, filled with the throbbing cock of the Pokémon…

She drew back suddenly, flecks of spit falling to the ground as she separated from him with a loud ‘POP’, gasping for air like a woman who had almost drowned.  Her chest heaved- bosoms jiggling, a thin line of spit still connecting his cock and her lips.

She smiled, making eye contact with him- as she dove back in.  No longer trying to test her limits, she kept herself to bobbing back and forth six inches down his mammoth cock, hands now busied at his shaft.  Her hands slid down the spit-soaked length, rubbing fast and hard at the base, occasionally working his balls to add to his pleasure.

Machamp was in heaven- eyes half-lidded as his hands kept rubbing her shoulders and stroking her hair, panting as she expertly worked him.  A rugged moan of pleasure was dragged out of him as the pressure started to build in his core…

He patted the back of her head, and she gave him an impish look, and a wink of understanding- as she steadied herself, redoubling her efforts.  Her head was flying down his cock now, hands blurring at his shaft as she sucked and jerked him, one hand now devoted to massaging his thick, heavy balls, and the other to sliding down the length of his cock that wasn’t already in her mouth.

He gasped, his cock throbbing, the tightness becoming unbearable as the pressure in his shaft built up, further and further-

Her mouth now held just his tip as her tongue furiously worked him- her hands stroking and sliding over his saliva-drenched member-

“M-aaaaaaaa~!”  It cried, releasing as a blast of potent, powerful seed poured from his cock in a forceful stream.  It overflowed from her mouth almost immediately- as she tried to swallow and suck down as much as she could, her eyes screwing shut as cum dribbled down her chin, splattering against her toned thighs- making quite the mess of herself.

He eventually stopped, and Anna pulled back, gasping for air again.  Her lips were painted white, and a long trail of cum had dribbled into her cleavage.  It went all the way to her belly button, contouring to the faint outline of her abdominals.

She looked down- and then smiled up at him.  He was still rock hard, and clearly eager to keep going.  Rising up on unsteady feet, she grinned up at him, licking her lips clear of cum.

“Come on, big guy…”  She taunted, turning around and bending over.  She started to rest her hands on her tight, but rounded ass.  “Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got in the tank.”

Machamp chuffed, and quickly took back a dominant position.  His hands grabbed her thighs, hoisting her up in the air as his second pair steadied her, resting her back against his chest.  They moved then, now groping at her chest, squeezing her tits tightly- causing her to arch her back and let out a low, long moan.

She panted, blushing like crazy as her hands folded over his, smiling as she looked back up at him- and uttered one request.

_“Wreck me.”_

The Machamp needed no further invitation.  He quickly put his strength into it, slamming his cock into her wet, waiting pussy as a howl of pleasure left her.  She felt his muscles tighten and coil around her- and inside her, bucking his hips, lifting and dropping her, pounding her pussy relentlessly as her slit spread around his cock.  Anna was screaming now, oaths to every deity she know, the name of the Pokémon reaming her, to jumbled messes of words as she was fucked silly by the gargantuan cock of the superpower Pokémon kept slamming against her cervix.

Sweat was pouring down Anna’s frame, now, mingling with the cum on her skin and slopping on the floor in thin, watery puddles, as she hollered in pleasure.  His rough hands kneaded at her tits and hips, as his cock kept slamming in.  She gave up trying to hold herself together five minutes into this treatment, arms falling limp at her sides, tongue hanging out of her mouth, blushing from her head to her collarbone- as she came, spraying around Machamp’s cock.  It was over- her mind had given up the ghost as she allowed the Superpower Pokémon to break her.  His cock plunged in and out, causing her to ride up to her highest pleasure, again and again…as she clamped around her cock, cumming- again…again…

_Three, four, five, s-six, s-seeeeven, e-eigooooods…!_

Her mind went completely blank, vaguely aware of him grunting and gasping- before the most wonderful feeling of warmth spread through her.

 _C-cummiiiiing~_   She thought, dimly, as his seed flooded her waiting womb.  It poured in and flooded every inch of her insides, overflowing and spurting outside of her, mixed with her own cum.  He gasped- and held her tight to his body, huffing slowly as he still kept steady on his feet, cum splashing down onto the ground as he stayed inside- until he went soft.

Gently, he eased the human down, sliding her off of him with a soft, shuddering sigh as cum poured from her hard-fucked snatch.  Smiling, he set to getting everything cleaned…they had really made a mess of things, after all.

Anna, for her part, gently fingered herself, moaning lewdly as her ruined mind wondered if she was in the same egg group.

Spoiler alert- she was.

And that’s how Anna got her Machop.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks. If you liked it, drop a comment and let me know what I did right. If you didn't, let me know what I did wrong.


End file.
